The oxidative cyclization of 3-benzyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolines has hitherto not been described in the literature. This reaction, which proceeds with a high degree of regioselectivity, could not have been predicted and is surprising. Thus, the present invention provides a new class of compounds.